


A Rose For You.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bartender Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel is a Sweetheart, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gentle Dom Castiel, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Like Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, Oral Sex, References to Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Singer Dean Winchester, Singing, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: Castiel has been leaving a rose for the beautiful lounge singer for almost 4 months now. How has Dean not noticed? Well, its Valentine's Day, and Cas ends up getting exactly what he needed.





	A Rose For You.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry.  
> also, have safe sex kids.

Bartending on Friday nights was always dreaded by Cas, since he had to work overtime. However, A loud static from the mic drew everyone's attenion towards the handsome man, standing on the stage of the lounge. It was Dean, and Castiel smiled to him.  
"Good evening, everyone!"  
The man called out, and a few people returned his greeting, while others only smiled.

Castiel had always liked Dean. He had the most beautiful green eyes ever, and the freckles on his face were like constellations, in which Cas would get lost everytime he would look at him. Dean's lips were soft pink and full, and he looked almost like he had descended from Heaven. His almond-honey coloured hair was always styled with gel, and there were only a few intimate moments that Cas had shared with Dean, mostly when he asked for a drink. Castiel wondered how a man as beautiful as Dean could also have such and angelic voice. It was ironic, since Castiel was the one named after an angel.

"So, I'm Dean, and I'm your singer for today."  
Dean tipped his head down, with a knowing look, and  then looked back up at his audience.

"First off, welcome to White Heaven, I hope you guys are having a good time. Also, Happy Valentine's Day! I can see some couples here, and oh, some families. Nice… I don't know where I could find my Valentine, though."  
Dean gave a quick glance at Castiel, and for a moment Castiel's breath hitched in his throat. Did he just…? Oh god no.

"Anyway, enough about me. Now, for all the couples and lovely people out here, I'm gonna be singing all time favourite love songs!"  
Dean smiled, and looked at the musicians behind him. He nodded, and the musicians nodded back.

Dean took a deep breath, and the the sound of a guitar followed by the piano started behind him. It was subtly joined by a few pther instruments and finally, Dean started, after giving a smile to everyone.

' _It's now or never,_  
_Come hold me tight._  
_Kiss me my darling,_  
_Be mine tonight._  
_Tomorrow will be too late,_  
_It's now or never._  
_My love won't wait...'_

The heat inside Castiel began to increase, and he felt like ripping his clothes off. A tightening sensation in his pants alerted him about the situation down south, and he tried his best to hide the bulge in his pants. How could someone's voice be this arousing?  
Castiel turned around, the moment he felt Dean's eyes on him again. Castiel bent down, to grab his bagpack, and he checked for the rose.

The rose was perfectly intact inside the front compartment of his bagpack. He turned back around, not wanting to miss a part of Dean singing.  
He sat down on his stool, since no one was at the bar.  
He didn't know why or how, but his eyes remained glued to Dean. The way he smiled while singing, the way he raised his eyebrows, the way he swayed, the way he completely immersed himself into the song.

' _Just like a willow,_  
_We would cry an ocean_  
_If we lost true love_  
_And sweet devotion_  
_Your lips excite me,_  
_Let your arms invite me_  
_For who knows when_  
_We'll meet again this way_.'

Dean turned to Castiel, and Castiel suddenly felt very insecure, and then again there was the bulge in his pants. Dean winked at Castiel, and the whole world around Castiel seemed to stop. Castiel's eyes widened and mouth dropped agape.  
Did Dean Winchester just wink at him?  
Dean gave a coy smile to Castiel, and Castiel returned the smile, before he would start panicking.  
The song ended, and a woman walked up to the bar, asking for a drink. Dean walked over to Castiel, mainly to the bar, for a drink, in between his songs.  
Castiel tried to play it cool, but the woman kept eyeing Dean like a pie, and Castiel couldn't be more furious.

"Hey Cassie, ssup?"  
Dean smiled, making his dimples even more prominent. Castiel smiled back, recollecting Dean's favourite drink.

"Not much. I was just listening to you sing, which was, as always, beautiful."  
Castiel handed him a mild Cuba Libre, since Dean didn't want to drink much, else he would forget his lyrics.

"You're the best Cas."  
He clicked his tongue, as he took his drink from Cas.  
The woman coughed, and both of them turned to her.  
"Oh, hey, I heard you sing-"  
She started, moving closer to Dean.

"We all did."  
Castiel commented, and turned to make a drink for another customer. Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  
The woman gave Cas a cold look, before turning to Dean. She batted her eyelashes in a flirtatious manner, and Dean gave her a smile.

"-you have a wonderful voice… Dean, right?"  
She asked, feigning intrigue, grazing Dean's forearm with her fingers. Castiel tried to ignore her, who was he to decide who Dean wanted to talk to or not?

"Uh, yeah."

"Mm… you said you don't have a Valentine... maybe i could fix that for you?"  
She leaned over seductively, trying to expose her cleavage.

"Um, no, thanks… I'll uh, pass on that…"  
Dean declined politely, glancing at Castiel.

"Why don't you have a look? I'm sure you'll love it."  
She dragged her finger down to his chest.

The pressure inside Castiel's head kept growing, and he didn't even realize how red he had become with the anger and jealousy dwelling inside him.

"I don't- I really don't want to."  
Dean tried to look away, but she still persisted, pressing to Dean's side, and curling his hair through her fingers.

"Just once, sweethe-"

Castiel banged the counter, and both, the woman and Dean turned to him, startled by the noise.

"He said no, lady. Don't you understand that? You're making him very uncomfortable."  
Castiel glared at the woman, and she gulped. His fists were clenched, and the lady shook her head, muttering inaudible curses to Castiel. Castiel swallowed thickly, and went back to working. Dean didn't say much, gulped his drink down and left.

Oh god, maybe he shouldn't have stood up for Dean? Did he annoy Dean? Oh no no no, did he anger Dean? Please no, it would be the last thing Castiel would want to do.

A few moments later, the music started again, this time softer, but Castiel didn't feel like facing Dean. He kept his head down, glancing at the rose in his bag.  
It was like a compulsion for Cas now. He started leaving roses in Dean's greenroom about four months ago. He could see Dean carry them home sometimes, and it made him really happy. He would leave one today too. He did this in the time slot between Dean's ending song which was always at eleven pm. Castiel glanced at his watch, and it was about ten-thirty pm. He would sometimes peek inside, and see Dean sniffing the roses. Castiel never left his name, or any trace of being in his greenroom. He had done it for months, slyly, now. It was like a secret admirer.  
Somewhere Cas felt, he would be insufficient for Dean. Dean was a beautiful man, and though Cas was handsome himself, he was just a bar tender.  
It was a few seconds before Dean's voice reached Castiel's ears again.

' _Wise men say,_  
_Only fools rush in…'_

Castiel felt a sudden awareness, like a dozen of eyes  tearing through him, and he looked up to see Dean, staring at him, still singing.

' _But I can't help,_  
_Falling in love with you…'_

Castiel gulped. Were Dean's eyes always this green? And were they always this soft when he looked at him? For a moment, Castiel forgot about the customer who was complaining, and instead, decided to lose himself in Dean's eyes and voice.

' _Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin?_  
_If I can't help,_  
_Falling in love with you...'_

Dean's gave Cas a smile, and Cas smiled back. Every single molecule inside him, was yelling 'Tell him you love him!', but somehow, Cas couldn't get himself to do that. Sometime he wondered if Dean liked him back, but that was impossible. Dean was a highly gifted, good-looking man, and Cas? Cas was a mere nobody, just making drinks for a people in a suit and a bowtie.  
Pfft.

' _Like a river flows,_  
_Surely to the sea._  
_Darling, so it goes,_  
_somethings are meant to be…'_

Dean stepped down from the stage, and walked over to the bar, and the adrenaline inside Castiel started punching in. He couldn't do anything, but stand awkwardly, as Dean sat on one of the bar stools.

' _Take my hand,_  
_Take my whole life too…'_

Dean's eyes were fixed onto Cas, not in a creepy way, in a way that almost seemed like attraction. Castiel tried not to leap over the counter and pull Dean into a kiss. That would just be awkward, so he stayed put, his eyes locked with Dean's.

' _For I can't help falling in love with you…'_

Dean gave Cas one last look, before turning to the audience. He smiled, and walked over to a table, still singing. He smiled at the couples, as he finished the last few lines.  
Castiel glanced at his watch. Ten forty already? Dean would probably start his last song soon. Castiel turned to Benny, one of the other bartenders, and asked him to take over. Benny didn't mind, since Castiel's shift was getting over already. Cas picked up his bag, and refrained himself from looking at Dean, who was taking a small water break.

Away from Dean, Castiel slipped into the 'Artists Only' area, and walked over to Dean's door. Castiel had become so accustomed to it, that he could blindly point out which one it was.   
Castiel looked around, and when he was sure no one was following him, he clicked open the lock of the door, and slid inside. He looked around. No matter how often he came here, the place always looked new. The lights were off, and he didn't bother switching them on. He adjusted his ehes to the darkness, and slowly took his bag off his shoulder. He touched the lower compartment to feel the zipper, and pulled the zip down.  
Just as he was placing the rose on the table, the lights switched on.

Holy Shit.

Castiel stopped mid-way. The rose awkwardly in his hand. He took a deep breath, but the twinkle in the green eyes was hard to ignore. Slowly, composing himself, Cas turned around, only to be confronted by Dean.

Dean quickly studied the scene, his eyes wandering to Cas, and then at the rose. After a few moments of an awkward silence, Dean smiled, and locked the door behind him, with a small clucking noise.  
Castiel gulped as Dean walked over to him stealthily.  His eyes drifting down to Dean's lips, and then the tie, which Dean was loosening. Dean brushed his fingers through his hair, tousling it and Castiel squirmed on the inside.  
Dean looked like an absolute sex-god with messy hair. Castiel could barely keep it in, and the way Dean's eyes drifted down, Castiel could admit, he wasn't that good at self-control. He hid the rose behind him sheepishly, even though he knew Dean had seen it.

"Cas?"  
Dean's voice was soft- almost like a whisper. Castiel gulped, the space between them bridging gradully, as Dean moved closer to Castiel.

"Dean- I uh- was… looking for-"  
Dean's finger travelled up to Castiel's mouth, pressing his lips shut. His breath was warm and smelled like rum. Dean licked his lips to part them and let out a weak gasp.

"I knew it was you. From the first day, Castiel. I saw you slip into my room, and keep the rose. How else do you think I'd purposely be late?"  
Dean's eyes wandered over every little curve and spot on Castiel's face, and a few seconds later, Dean cupped the side of Castiel's neck, his thumb brushing over his cheekbones.

"You never said-"  
Castiel was at loss at words. Who wouldn't be? The man of your dreams standing infront of you, looking like a freaking greek god, touching you and all? Hah, Castiel thought he was dreaming, until the a small thorn on the stem of the rose pricked his finger, and he hissed. Castiel brought his finger to the front, and looked at the little drop of blood drizzling on his finger. He instinctively put it in his mouth, sucking on the finger.  
For a split second, he forgot about Dean watching him, and he would swear he felt a bulge in Dean's pants.  
Dean smiled seductively, and pulled Cas's fingers out of his mouth. Castiel watched uncertainly, as Dean grabbed his wrist, and started sucking on his finger, with the most innocent face imaginable.  
Castiel's breath hitched in his throat as Dean sucked on his index finger, moving his tongue expertly around the pad of his finger. Castiel felt like he was at the start of some kind of porn movie.  
And then that bastard moaned around his finger.  
Castiel's erection burned against his pant like fire, screaming to be let loose, and slowly, he felt a hand creep down and rub on his dick.

Dean sucked harder, and Cas wondered if anyone had ever gotten off on having their finger sucked. Dean pulled away with a popping sound, his fingers still rubbing over Cas's dick.  
Dean looked at Cas persistently- as if trying to prove a point.

"Better?"  
He asked. Dean's voice was captivating as hell, and it was a whole new level of pleasure for Cas.  
He nodded, not knowing what more to say.

In a moment, Dean pressed his lips onto Castiel, catching him off guard. Castiel's eyes widened, but slowly, he melted into the kiss, his arms slithering around Dean's waist.  
The kiss was nothing like Cas had ever had before. It was downright marvellous. Dean's rum scented breath seemed to intoxicate Cas, and the soft kiss turned into a slow, sloppy wet kiss. Dean's hands tugged into Castiel's hair, as he pushed his tongue into Cas's mouth. Castiel let him in, and their tongues glided against each other, as if trying to fix eachother like puzzles. Dean bit Castiel's lower lip gently and Cas moaned. His breath was getting warm and shaky, and so was Dean's.  
Not breaking away from the kiss, Dean pushed Castidl towards the small couch in his greenroom, and Cas hit his calf on the edge of the couch, falling back with Dean on top of him.  
Dean's hand slipped down to Castiel's pants, and he positioned himself on top of Cas, unbuckling Castiel's pants. Castiel took that time to get his vest off. As he was heading to the bowtie, Dean stopped him, a mischievous look on his face.

"Keep that on- you're my gift."  
He mumbled, before unbuttoning Castiel's shirt. Castiel nodded obediently, and after sliding his shirt off, lited his abdomen, to help Dean unbutton his own shirt. While Cas unbuttoned his shirts, Dean dumped his pants off, only leaving his boxers on.  
When the only piece of clothing left on their bodies was a boxer, both of them went back to their sweaty kissing.

"Dean-"  
Castiel moaned Dean's name like an incantation, pressing soft kisses down his chest.  
Dean outlined Cas's dick in his boxers, and slowly made his way down. Castiel sat up awkwardly, dropping his head back in pleasure. Dean pulled his boxers down, and Castiel's dick sprung up in his face, already hard. Dean smirked, and gave Castiel a casual glance before taking Castiel's dick entirely into his mouth. Dean's hands were holding down Castiel's knees for balance, ane he bobbed his head up and down on Castiel's dick. As the moans left Dean's mouth, Castiel could think about nothing but the filthy things he would do to Dean right now.

Castiel felt Dean's green eyes lingering on him, and he partially opened his eyelids, only to find Dean looking staright up at him, gagging on Cas's dick. Cas panted, and reached out to entwine his fingers through Dean's hair. Cas pushed Dean deeper onto his dick, and jerked his hips up slightly, fucking him right in the face.  
Dean swirled his tongue around the head of Cas's dick, and over the slit on the tip. Dean could taste his sweet precome, oozing down as Castiel groaned.  
Dean's mouth was spilling with saliva, and Castiel tugged onto his hair, pushing his dick deeper into Dean's throat.

Just when Cas was going to spill his release, Dean let go of his dick, with another hot, wet 'pop' sound. He looked at Cas smugly, and wiped his mouth from the drool dripping down his chin. Castiel wrapped his leg around Dean's thighs, and pulled him closer.  
Castiel kept staring at Dean, not saying a word, as he pulled down his boxers. Dean licked his lips nervously, but Cas's stared didn't falter. He was really taking the eye-contact game seriously.

Dean felt a little vulnerable now. A sense of intimidation as well as invasion blew over him. He broke of Cas's eye contact by connecting his lips with the other.  
Castiel's hand slid down to Dean's bare, perfectly round ass and he inserted his finger between Dean's cheeks, gently rubbing over Dean's entrance.  
Dean sucked on Cas's lips, as if devouring him. Just when Cas tried to poke at his entrance, Dean arched his back up. Castiel shot up like a bolt, suddenly overtaken by panic and guilt.

"Sor-Sorry. Dean, did I hurt you? Are you okay- Mmph!"  
Castiel was cut off by Dean consuming his mouth again. Well, that's a pretty good way to answer. Dean sat up on Castiel's laps, and Cas pressed his lips onto Dean's nipples, sucking and grazing it with his teeth. Dean moaned, and damn, wasn't Dean a noisy bottom.  
  
"Uh, oh god- lube, Cas, we need- ungh, lube."  
Dean tried to get out in one go, but Castiel sucking on his nipples and pumping Dean's dick wasn't helping that.

"I've got some- last drawer-"  
Dean managed to huff out, and he stepped off Cas, quickly reaching to the last drawer of the cabinet, and Cas scoffed.

"You've got that in there?"  
He asked in disbelief. Dean handed him a bottle of lube, and also grabbed a little metallic packet.

"Wow, aren't you prepared?"  
Castiel joked and Dean smiled.

"You gotta be prepared for hot times, Cassie."  
He huffed a laugh before planting a small kiss on his lips, and settling down on his lap again.  
As Castiel felt Dean's weight settle on him, the warmth returned to his body.

"You're so- so beautiful."  
Cas buried his face in Dean's neck, and Dean straightened his posture.

"You too- oh god, Cas, I want all of you- right now, uh… inside me- fuck me-"  
Dean said in between moans, and Castiel grazed Dean's chest with his knuckles.  
Dean slowly undid Castiel's bowtie, and flicked it away.

"Unwrapped my gift- so sexy, so- so hot-"  
Dean moaned into Castiel's ears, and Cas smirked. He was about to show Dean pleasure like he had never seen before. Castiel leaned away, and squirted the bottle of lube on his fingers. The fluid drizzled down his fingers, and he slowly stuck his finger between Dean's cheeks again, rubbing onto Dean's entrace. Dean was on all fours now, and his mouth was right next to Cas's cheek. He growled into Cas's ear, planting wet kisses onto Cas's cheek.

Dean jerked his body, as Cas stuck a finger inside.

"Ahhh….. Cas- oh my f-"  
Dean bit down on his lip to stop himself from the long moan he would've given out. Castiel smiled, and gently, moved his finger up and down, feeling Dean's muscles relax and tense around his finger. Castiel circled around the muscle, and Dean looked like he had been blessed.  
Castiel didn't like speaking during sex much, but Dean was too sexy not to resist.

"You like that?"  
Castiel smirked.

"Another! Ano-"  
Dean whined, and Castiel kissed his lips, before squirting some more lube on his fingers, and gradually adding a second finger.  
At the entrance of the second finger, Dean's eyes widened and mouth dropped agape. He clenched onto Castiel's shoulders, and Castiel asked him softly.

"Dean, you okay?"  
Castiel's eyes met with Dean, and for a baffling moment, Dean seemed to completely turn into jelly.

"Yes… I- why didn't you make a move before? I missed out so much with you, Castiel."  
Dean touched Castiel's cheek, and Castiel looked up at having suddenly heard his full name.

"I was scared… that you wouldn't like me back"  
Castiel explained, his pace slowing down a bit.

Dean breathed heavily against him, and looked down.

"I would never- you're so sweet, Castiel. And leaving a rose in my room for four months? Gosh, I'd die for someone like you-"  
Dean suddenly hugged Castiel, and Castiel hugged back. Yeah, sex sounds pretty good and all, but they had to clear out their feelings too.

"Now that its clear-"  
Castiel's soft voice turned into a hardcore, rough, dominating voice.  
"-I'm going to fuck you so hard."

Dean seemed to enjoy the change, and he replied.

"Make me see stars, Cas. Fuck me so hard, I can't even- ungh- remember- ah- my- awh- name-"  
With every word, Castiel pushed his fingers deeper into Dean's ass.

Castiel curved his fingers, and Dean bit down on his lips. Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's hair, and kissed his cheek.

"You're okay Dean, I'd never hurt you-"  
Castiel murmured into his ears softly, and Dean dropped his head on Cas's shoulder, still trying to fathom the amout of pleasure Cas was giving him.

"I know- you'd never-"  
Dean muttered against his skin, and Cas felt the hot vibrations of his voice upto the edge of his neck.  
Dean pulled his chest away, and ducked down to kiss Cas passionately. Dean's hand reached down and wrapped around Castiel's dick, stroking him up and down in smooth motions. Castiel's head tilted backwards but his fingers still remained inside Dean. 

"Go for another one- Cas- I can- ungh- take- oh- it- ah!"  
Dean's voice rose as Castiel pushed another finger inside. The entrance was already sloppy and wet, and it didn't take much effort for Cas to slip in another finger.  
Dean pushed down on Cas's fingers, locking his arm around Cas's neck, still stroking Cas's dick.  
Castiel pushed his fingers, and curved them, and widened them, and rolled them inside Dean's ass, and he had never seen someone as beautiful as Dean looked, even when he made those little noises, that just escaped his mouth when Cas rubbed on his prostate.

"Enough! Fuck me Cas, I want you to- to- to fuck me-"  
Dean started out as a whine, but when Cas curved his fingers, widening Dean's hole, Dean's whine melted into a moan.  
Castiel picked one of the shiny packets, and tore it apart with his teeth, sliding it out. He unwrapped the rubber, and while Dean smashed his lips onto Cas, he artfully slid the condom onto his dick, and rolled it down till it reached the base.  
He slowly removed his fingers from Dean's ass, and Dean whimpered as he felt the emptiness. His eyes were open, and he was looking straight at Cas, breathing slow and deep.  
He leaned into Cas's neck, and planted a wet kiss right under Cas's ear, where his skin was sensitive. Cas shuddered, feeling Dean's lips lick around the spot he was most sensitive at.

"I'm going in now, Dean."  
Castiel whispered against his hot skin, and Dean nodded, lifting his hips. He took a deep breath, and slowly, with Cas pulling his cheeks apart, pushed down on Cas's dick, moaning for every inch he pushed down on. Once he reached the base, and Cas   was completely inside him, he dropped his head back, moving up and down on Cas's dick, and Cas didn't take much time finding the rhythm.  
Castiel straddled Dean in his lap, as Dean skillfully rode on Cas's dick.  
Cas could feel the heat increasing inside, and he made sure to maintain a slow rhythm.

"Oh f- fuck C-Cas- mmhh- right - ah- there- i love it- ungh-"  
Dean moaned moaned into Castiel's ear, digging his fingers deeper into Castiel's back.

A good few minutes later, Cas sat upright, caressing Dean's back, making Dean shiver. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair.

"I'm gonna- gonna come now- Dean? You're so- so pretty…"  
Castiel buried his face in Dean's chest, as Dean pushed hard onto his dick. A few seconds later, Dean felt Cas's warm release in his ass, but Cas pulled out, making Dean groan. His hole felt suddenly tight, and he didn't want Cas to pull out. Castiel rolled up the condom, and tied the end, tossing it in one of the garbage bin in Dean's room. Dean's hand reached down to gently stroke Cas's dick, as he lay his head on Castiel's chest. Castiel adjusted his body, and lay flat on the couch, Dean clinging on top of him.

"I'm so tired…"  
Dean stated in a hushed voice.

"I know... you did really good, Dean."  
Castiel smirked, and Dean kissed his chest.

"I don't know why it took me so long… I love you Cas."

"I love you a lot, Dean."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> move aside mark pellegrino, im the new satan on the block.  
> hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> One kudos=One more rose from Cas to Dean.
> 
> gonna be honest with y'all fam, i am living for validation and i am posting this at 3 in the morning so please tell me if you liked it.


End file.
